Lifeless
by Beloved Perfection
Summary: The stupid potato bastard called my fratello over to his house and my fratello, being the idiot he was, dragged me along with him. I didn't want to go. At all, but this time was different. Prussia was home. Rated M for abuse and mentions of torture. One-shot. If I get enough reviews I may make it longer but I like it as a one shot. Sorry kara-hime24.
1. Chapter 1

The stupid potato bastard called my fratello over to his house and my fratello, being the idiot he was, dragged me along with him.

I didn't want to go. At all. I never liked going there only to see my fratello and the potato being all happy together. I felt like the third wheel, but this time was different. When the bastard had opened the door, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Doitsu! What's wrong?" My fratello asked, wrapping him in a hug.

"P-Prussia c-came h-home today." Oh, that's right. The wall fell a couple days ago, but that doesn't explain the tears. Germany let us in and he and my fratello went to sit on the couch.

I went to see Prussia.

I headed upstairs and checked every bedroom for the Prussian. I found him, but not in a state I had expected him to be in. He had bandages around everything besides his head. There was blood soaking through some of them. He was staring at the ceiling with his face blank. He didn't even glance at me when I entered the silent room.

"Prussia?" He looked at me with closed off eyes. There were no feeling in those eyes. The eyes that use to be bright and shining with laughter or excitement, were now blank.

This was not Prussia. This was a shell of the man he use to be. Even his face looks beaten, defeated. I haven't seen him smile, yet. As long as I have know him, he's never stopped smiling.

"What happened to you?" He blinked but said nothing. It was strange for such a loud nation to be silent. It scared me. "Prussia?" He turned back to the ceiling. I put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"He's been like that since he came home." I turned to see Germany standing at the doorway.

"Who would do this?"

"I think we both know."

Russia. The same person behind the building of the wall. He would do this, but why? Why would he break Prussia's spirit? Why would he make him so... lifeless?

I turned back to the albino, "How can I help?"

He didn't answer for a few minutes, "I don't know."

I nodded. "We need to change his bandages. The blood is already through most of them."

Germany came over and held Prussia while I unwrapped the bandages around his torso. I wish I hadn't. There were bruises, cuts, scars, and burns on every inch of skin on Prussia's body.

One cut caught my eyes. It was right over Prussia's heart. It said 'Russia'. That bastard. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and continued to unwrap the bandages.

After I finished, we disinfected the wounds. He hissed. Silently, but it was enough to shock the both of us. His eyes held pain for a second but then the wall closed and the emotion was gone as quickly as it came. He wasn't completely lost.

When we finished with his torso, we went on to his legs and arms. They were as bad as his torso if not worse.

His own name was carved into his thigh, 'Gilbert.' His last name's letters were randomly placed on his body, the 'i's were on both ankles and the 'c' was around his belly button.

Words were carved, too. 'Useless', 'Dead', 'idiot', 'unloved', words like that were carved everywhere. It was terrible. The only part of Prussia that was left unmarked was his head.

'So that no one would know.' I thought as we finished. Germany left to keep my fratello out of here. I was silent until his footsteps were far away.

I sighed and looked at Prussia, "Prussia?" He didn't move, "Don't do this, bastard. Don't shield yourself from the world. It just makes it worse." His eyes turned toward me, they were slightly questioning, 'How would you know? How do you know anything about this?'

"I'm living proof of it." His eyes widened very slightly, but they were still mostly blank. I unbuttoned my shirt. On my chest was a slightly visable scar. It said 'Forgotten' in Italian. There were also lines all across my chest. I sat on his bed by his stomach, "When I was little, my nonno Rome forgot about me all the time. Why should he remember? He had Veneziano and his own Empire. He didn't need me, but he had no idea how much I needed him. He forgot me at a market, just before he died. I didn't know what to do. Most of the time, I was left at an ancient's house. I met you once, remember?" I smiled a bittersweet smile. Prussia's eyes showed his recognition of the memory.

"I waited for him to come back, but he didn't. I waited for weeks, living off of what I could find. Then HE found me. He was my older brother, Naples, which makes his betrayal worse." I looked outside the window.

"We were both forgotten by Rome, so we had to help each other. I trusted him more than anyone I have ever known. I shouldn't have. He took me to his house. I didn't think anything of it, he was my brother, why would he hurt me?" I felt a hand on my face, wiping the tears away. I had started crying sometime during my story. I looked back at Prussia. His face was still blank but his eyes held sorrow and sympathy. He put his hand down.

I continued, "At first it was fine, but then he snapped. We were playing tag in the house because it was raining outside," My mind went to the time I was talking about. I remember the lightning and the rain hitting the roof. I remember running as fast as I could laughing the whole way, "He was it and I was running and laughing down a corridor. I looked back for a second to see if he was still behind me. When I looked back in front of me, it was too late. I ran straight into a glass cabnet fill with china and all of his favorite things." I heard the glass brake again, "Everything broke.

"When he caught up with me, I was standing in shock. I was slightly injured, a few cuts on my legs but nothing major. He took one look at his beloved cabnet and he..." I took a deep breath, "He beat me. He punched me everywhere multiple times. When he got tired of punching, he went on to kicking. I screamed but he only got angrier, 'Shut up, you little piece of shit!' he yelled at me, over and over. When he got tired of kicking, he brought out his whip. After that, he used the glass on the floor.

"When his energy was gone, he stormed to his room, while yelling at me to clean it up. Everything hurt. I think I had three or four broken ribs, a broken arm, collar bone, leg and ankle. Two fractures in my ribs and skull, a sprained wrist and a concusion.

"I was lying in a mix of glass and my own blood. I didn't want to move, but I didn't want him to come back and see the mess. I forced myself to clean up all of it. It took hours and sometimes he would come out and kick me as he passed.

"It was never the same again. Everything I did was wrong. Everything I didn't do was wrong and everything that went wrong was my fault. Everyday I went to bed with another broken arm or leg or a new scar. I had to clean the house and tried not to break anything. I tried so hard not to, but the amount of injuries and broken bones took a toll on my body and I developed Chloria. I couldn't even control my own limbs and it was worse if I broke something. I learned to keep everything I was feeling in and to block the pain. It made it easier." I stopped.

"How long were you there?" His voice was hoarse and raspy. Most likely from misuse and screaming.

"Three centuries. He died and I ran. I never missed him and never will, nor will I fogive him. I was found by Austria after a few weeks, but because of my attitude and chloria he gave me to Spain. I thought, 'He was right. The world was evil and no one will ever want me. I will always be forgotten.' You know what makes it worse? Every single nation has never heard about me and if they had then it's always something bad. They have always hated me without even knowing me. Then they would forget about me." I looked down.

"Your brother is worried about you. When he opened the door, there were tears on his face. If anything, you need to get better for him." I looked up as he shook his head slightly in a nodding motion. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I sighed and went to stand up, but a hand around my wrist kept me from doing so. I understood. He wanted me to stay with him. I sat back down on the bed.

I watched him sleep. It may be creepy but I didn't care and there was kind of nothing else to do. Besides it was kind of shocking to see him so relaxed and peaceful.

I should've known better than to tell Prussia what I had, but I can't help but wish, one day, that someone would actually care about me. I guess that's why I told him my story. He needed it, but I also thought that, maybe, just maybe, I gained a friend as well. I sighed and laid down on the bed to take a nap.

I woke up due to something hitting my face. I looked over to Prussia to find him still asleep but his face was contorted with pain. He was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. My hand was numb from him holding it so hard. He was shaking all over and twitching randomly.

This was not good. He was remembering. I tried to wake him up but anything I did only made him shake harder.

"GERMANY!" I heard two pairs of steps come at my yell. Germany burst through the door with Feli right behind him, "Get me a bottle of water! Now!" He nodded and ran down the steps.

"Fratello? What's wrong with Prussia-San?"

"Nightmare. A really bad nightmare."

"His injuries?" I didn't answer. Germany came back with the water.

"I need you to hold his nose closed. I'm going to pour water over his mouth."

"Won't he choke on it?"

"Yes, but he'll wake up." He nodded and held Prussia's nose closed. Very slowely, I poured water over his mouth. He opened it from lack of oxygen and breathed in the water causing him to jerk up, wide awake, and collided with my forehead.

"Ow!" We both yelled.

"Prussia! Are you okay?" Feliciano asked, "Don't move too much! You'll open your wounds!" Veneziano pushed me aside and fretted over the Prussian.

I got up from where I had fallen on the floor. Grazie, fratello. Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. Its not like I was hurt, too and then shoved to the ground and casted aside by you. I silently walked out of the room.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed my bag before heading to my room. Feli drags me here enough for me to know where I am staying. It's always the same room.

I shut the door and slid down it. I looked up to the white ceiling. I have always hated white, ever since then. White is too easily stained, too easily ruined. Naples had a lot of white in the house. I hated cleaning those couches.

Spain had white in his house, too. I looked down to the scar on my left wrist. There was one thing I didn't tell Prussia, but he would never believe me. I lifted my arm up so the scar shined silver in the light.

Not all of my scars were from Naples.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

I keep forgetting to add this to my stories.

I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia would be very different if I did.


End file.
